Laminated glass has a variety of uses, such as in front, side and rear windshields of vehicles (e.g. automobiles) and windowpanes of aircraft, buildings, and the like, because it is a form of safety glass that is less likely to scatter even when broken by external impact. A known example of laminated glass is a laminated glass including at least a pair of glass plates integrated through, for example, an interlayer film for laminated glass which contains a liquid plasticizer and a polyvinyl acetal.
Such laminated glass is intended to be used under ultraviolet radiation from the Sun, and is able to sufficiently absorb ultraviolet light because of the presence of a conventional interlayer film for laminated glass which contains an ultraviolet absorber. However, conventional laminated glass cannot sufficiently shield light at wavelengths longer than 400 nm. Unfortunately, since pests in general respond to light at wavelengths of 450 nm or shorter, conventional laminated glass cannot prevent flying pests from gathering thereon.
As a means to solve this problem, Patent Literature 1 discloses an insect control laminated glass in which an interlayer film for laminated glass which contains a synthetic resin, an ultraviolet absorber, and a yellow dye is sandwiched between glass plates. The insect control laminated glass disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has high lighting, and absorbs visible light at wavelengths of 400 to 450 nm.
Although a yellow dye is an essential component to ensure that the interlayer film for laminated glass of Patent Literature 1 absorbs visible light at wavelengths of 400 to 450 nm, Patent Literature 1 does not discuss any methods for homogeneously dispersing the yellow dye in the interlayer film for laminated glass. It is difficult for the interlayer film for laminated glass of Patent Literature 1 to possess both features: high transparency; and prevention of flying pests from gathering thereon.